monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Images GeneStarwind
=Gathering= Bugs ItemIcon001.png ItemIcon001a.png ItemIcon001b.png ItemIcon001c.png ItemIcon001d.png ItemIcon001e.png ItemIcon001f.png ItemIcon001g.png ItemIcon001h.png ItemIcon001i.png Ores ItemIcon003.png ItemIcon003a.png ItemIcon003b.png ItemIcon003c.png ItemIcon003d.png ItemIcon003e.png ItemIcon003f.png ItemIcon003g.png ItemIcon003h.png ItemIcon003i.png Fish ItemIcon016.png ItemIcon016a.png ItemIcon016b.png ItemIcon016c.png ItemIcon016d.png ItemIcon016e.png ItemIcon016f.png ItemIcon016g.png ItemIcon016h.png Bait ItemIcon004.png ItemIcon004b.png ItemIcon004a.png ItemIcon004c.png ItemIcon004d.png ItemIcon004e.png ItemIcon004f.png Seeds ItemIcon039.png ItemIcon039a.png ItemIcon039b.png ItemIcon039c.png ItemIcon039d.png ItemIcon039e.png ItemIcon039f.png Flutes ItemIcon005.png ItemIcon005a.png ItemIcon005b.png ItemIcon005c.png ItemIcon005d.png ItemIcon005e.png ??? ItemIcon006.png Gem/Jewel/Scale ItemIcon007.png ItemIcon007a.png ItemIcon007b.png ItemIcon007c.png ItemIcon007d.png ItemIcon007e.png ItemIcon007f.png ItemIcon007g.png ItemIcon007h.png ItemIcon007i.png = Carves = Bones ItemIcon008.png ItemIcon008a.png ItemIcon008b.png ItemIcon008c.png ItemIcon008d.png ItemIcon008e.png ItemIcon008f.png ItemIcon008g.png Husks ItemIcon009.png ItemIcon009a.png Scales ItemIcon011.png ItemIcon011a.png ItemIcon011b.png ItemIcon011c.png ItemIcon011d.png ItemIcon011e.png ItemIcon011f.png ItemIcon011g.png ItemIcon011h.png Carapace ItemIcon021.png ItemIcon021a.png ItemIcon021b.png ItemIcon021c.png ItemIcon021d.png ItemIcon021e.png ItemIcon021f.png ItemIcon021g.png ItemIcon021h.png ItemIcon021i.png Shells ItemIcon023.png ItemIcon023a.png ItemIcon023b.png ItemIcon023c.png ItemIcon023d.png ItemIcon023e.png Pelts ItemIcon028.png ItemIcon028a.png ItemIcon028b.png ItemIcon028c.png ItemIcon028d.png ItemIcon028e.png ItemIcon028f.png ItemIcon028g.png ItemIcon028h.png Claws ItemIcon036.png ItemIcon036a.png ItemIcon036b.png ItemIcon036c.png ItemIcon036d.png ItemIcon036e.png ItemIcon036f.png ItemIcon036g.png ItemIcon036h.png Webbings ItemIcon054.png ItemIcon054a.png ItemIcon054b.png ItemIcon054c.png ItemIcon054d.png ItemIcon054e.png ItemIcon054f.png Webbing-Green.png Sacs ItemIcon045.png ItemIcon045a.png ItemIcon045b.png ItemIcon045c.png ItemIcon045d.png ItemIcon045e.png ItemIcon045f.png ItemIcon045g.png Spits ItemIcon012.png ItemIcon012a.png ItemIcon012b.png ItemIcon012c.png Nets ItemIcon014.png ItemIcon014a.png ItemIcon014b.png Traps ItemIcon015.png ItemIcon015a.png ItemIcon015b.png ItemIcon015c.png Jewels ItemIcon017.png ItemIcon017a.png ItemIcon017b.png ItemIcon017c.png ItemIcon017d.png ItemIcon017e.png ItemIcon017f.png ItemIcon017g.png ItemIcon017h.png ItemIcon017i.png Spheres ItemIcon019.png ItemIcon019a.png ItemIcon019b.png ItemIcon019c.png ItemIcon019d.png ItemIcon019e.png ItemIcon019f.png Meat ItemIcon020.png ItemIcon020a.png ItemIcon020b.png ItemIcon020c.png ItemIcon020d.png ItemIcon020e.png ItemIcon020f.png Empty Bottle ItemIcon022.png Whet ItemIcon024.png ItemIcon024a.png Bombs/Balls ItemIcon025.png ItemIcon025a.png ItemIcon025b.png ItemIcon025c.png ItemIcon025d.png ItemIcon025e.png ItemIcon025f.png ItemIcon025g.png ItemIcon025h.png ItemIcon025i.png Books ItemIcon026.png ItemIcon026a.png ItemIcon026c.png ItemIcon026d.png ItemIcon026e.png Maps ItemIcon027.png ItemIcon027a.png Ammo ItemIcon033.png ItemIcon033a.png ItemIcon033b.png ItemIcon033c.png ItemIcon033d.png ItemIcon033e.png ItemIcon033f.png ItemIcon033g.png ItemIcon033h.png ItemIcon033i.png Farcaster ItemIcon038.png ItemIcon038b.png ItemIcon038c.png ItemIcon038a.png Bottles ItemIcon040.png ItemIcon040a.png ItemIcon040b.png ItemIcon040c.png ItemIcon040d.png ItemIcon040e.png Spiderweb ItemIcon041.png Potions ItemIcon043.png ItemIcon043a.png ItemIcon043b.png ItemIcon043c.png ItemIcon043d.png ItemIcon043e.png ItemIcon043f.png ItemIcon043g.png ItemIcon043grey.png Barrels ItemIcon044.png ItemIcon044a.png ItemIcon044b.png ItemIcon044c.png Binoculars ItemIcon047.png Barrel Bombs ItemIcon050.png ItemIcon050a.png ItemIcon050b.png ItemIcon050c.png Trap Tool ItemIcon051.png ItemIcon051a.png Herbs ItemIcon052.png ItemIcon052a.png ItemIcon052b.png ItemIcon052c.png ItemIcon052d.png ItemIcon052e.png ItemIcon052f.png ItemIcon052g.png ItemIcon052h.png Boomerang ItemIcon055.png ItemIcon055a.png Throwing Knives ItemIcon056.png ItemIcon056a.png ItemIcon056b.png ItemIcon056c.png ItemIcon056d.png Tickets ItemIcon058.png ItemIcon058a.png ItemIcon058b.png ItemIcon058c.png ItemIcon058d.png ItemIcon058e.png ItemIcon058f.png ItemIcon058g.png ItemIcon058h.png ItemIcon058i.png Coins ItemIcon060.png ItemIcon060a.png ItemIcon060b.png ItemIcon060c.png ItemIcon060d.png ItemIcon060e.png ItemIcon060f.png ItemIcon060g.png ??? ItemIcon061.png Question Marks ItemIcon062.png ItemIcon062a.png ItemIcon062b.png ItemIcon062c.png ItemIcon062d.png ItemIcon062e.png ItemIcon062purple.png Dung ItemIcon063.png ItemIcon063a.png ItemIcon063b.png Mushrooms ItemIcon064.png ItemIcon064a.png ItemIcon064b.png ItemIcon064c.png ItemIcon064d.png ItemIcon064e.png ItemIcon064f.png ItemIcon064g.png ItemIcon064h.png Armor Icons Head ItemIcon002.png ItemIcon002a.png ItemIcon002b.png ItemIcon002c.png ItemIcon002d.png ItemIcon002e.png ItemIcon002f.png ItemIcon002g.png Body ItemIcon037.png ItemIcon037a.png ItemIcon037b.png ItemIcon037c.png ItemIcon037d.png ItemIcon037e.png ItemIcon037f.png ItemIcon037g.png Arms ItemIcon013.png ItemIcon013a.png ItemIcon013b.png ItemIcon013c.png ItemIcon013d.png ItemIcon013e.png ItemIcon013f.png ItemIcon013g.png Waist ItemIcon018.png ItemIcon018a.png ItemIcon018b.png ItemIcon018c.png ItemIcon018d.png ItemIcon018e.png ItemIcon018f.png ItemIcon018g.png Legs ItemIcon010.png ItemIcon010a.png ItemIcon010b.png ItemIcon010c.png ItemIcon010d.png ItemIcon010e.png ItemIcon010f.png ItemIcon010g.png Weapon Icons Great Sword ItemIcon029.png ItemIcon029d.png ItemIcon029c.png ItemIcon029a.png ItemIcon029b.png ItemIcon029e.png ItemIcon029f.png ItemIcon029g.png Long Sword ItemIcon048.png ItemIcon048a.png ItemIcon048b.png ItemIcon048c.png ItemIcon048d.png ItemIcon048e.png ItemIcon048f.png ItemIcon048g.png Sword and Shield ItemIcon034.png ItemIcon034a.png ItemIcon034b.png ItemIcon034c.png ItemIcon034d.png ItemIcon034e.png ItemIcon034f.png ItemIcon034g.png Dual Swords ItemIcon035.png ItemIcon035a.png ItemIcon035b.png ItemIcon035c.png ItemIcon035d.png ItemIcon035e.png ItemIcon035f.png ItemIcon035g.png Lance ItemIcon030.png ItemIcon030a.png ItemIcon030b.png ItemIcon030c.png ItemIcon030d.png ItemIcon030e.png ItemIcon030f.png ItemIcon030g.png Gun Lance ItemIcon059.png ItemIcon059a.png ItemIcon059b.png ItemIcon059c.png ItemIcon059d.png ItemIcon059e.png ItemIcon059f.png ItemIcon059g.png Hammer ItemIcon057.png ItemIcon057a.png ItemIcon057b.png ItemIcon057c.png ItemIcon057d.png ItemIcon057e.png ItemIcon057f.png ItemIcon057g.png Hunting Horn ItemIcon032.png ItemIcon032a.png ItemIcon032b.png ItemIcon032c.png ItemIcon032d.png ItemIcon032e.png ItemIcon032f.png ItemIcon032g.png Light Bowgun ItemIcon046.png ItemIcon046a.png ItemIcon046b.png ItemIcon046c.png ItemIcon046d.png ItemIcon046e.png ItemIcon046f.png ItemIcon046g.png Heavy Bowgun ItemIcon031.png ItemIcon031a.png ItemIcon031b.png ItemIcon031c.png ItemIcon031d.png ItemIcon031e.png ItemIcon031f.png ItemIcon031g.png Bow ItemIcon042.png ItemIcon042a.png ItemIcon042b.png ItemIcon042c.png ItemIcon042d.png ItemIcon042e.png ItemIcon042f.png ItemIcon042g.png Category 2 HappyFelyne.png KOdFelyne1.png KOdFelyne2.png LoadingScreen.png NarugaScreen.png Misc01.png Monster Icons MonsterIcon01.png MonsterIcon02.png MonsterIcon03.png MonsterIcon04.png MonsterIcon05.png Yama-Icon.png MonsterIcon07.png MonsterIcon08.png MonsterIcon09.png MonsterIcon10.png MonsterIcon11.png MonsterIcon12.png MonsterIcon13.png MonsterIcon14.png MonsterIcon15.png MonsterIcon16.png MonsterIcon17.png MonsterIcon18.png MonsterIcon19.png MonsterIcon20.png MonsterIcon21.png MonsterIcon22.png MonsterIcon23.png MonsterIcon24.png MonsterIcon25.png MonsterIcon26.png MonsterIcon27.png MonsterIcon28.png MonsterIcon29.png MonsterIcon30.png MonsterIcon31.png MonsterIcon32.png MonsterIcon33.png MonsterIcon34.png MonsterIcon35.png MonsterIcon36.png MonsterIcon37.png MonsterIcon38.png MonsterIcon39.png MonsterIcon40.png MonsterIcon41.png MonsterIcon42.png MonsterIcon43.png MonsterIcon44.png MonsterIcon45.png MonsterIcon46.png MonsterIcon47.png MonsterIcon48.png MonsterIcon49.png MonsterIcon50.png MonsterIcon51.png MonsterIcon52.png MonsterIcon53.png MonsterIcon54.png ColRef5.jpg ColRef6.jpg ColRef11.jpg File:ColRef7.jpg ColRef9.jpg ColRef10.jpg ColRef8.jpg ColRef17.jpg ColRef16.jpg ColRef14.jpg ColRef15.jpg ColRef12.jpg ColRef13.jpg Icon monster 604-1.gif Icon monster 510.gif Icon monster 511.gif Icon monster 513.gif Dyuragua-Icon.png Icon monster 512.gif Doragyurosu icon.jpg Icon monster 706.gif Icon monster 808.gif Nonoicon.jpg ravicon.jpg MH3AgnaktorIcon.png MH3AlatreonIcon.png MH3AltarothIcon1.png MH3AptonothIcon1.png MH3BaggiIcon.png MH3BariothIcon.png MH3BarrothIcon.png MH3BnahabraIcon1.png MH3CeadeusIcon.png MH3DelexIcon1.png MH3DeviljhoIcon.png MH3DiablosIcon.png MH3EpiothIcon1.png MH3FelyneIcon1.png MH3FishIcon1.png MH3GiggiIcon1.png MH3GigginoxIcon.png MH3GobulIcon.png MH3Great_JaggiIcon.png MH3GreatBaggiIcon.png MH3JaggiaIcon.png MH3JaggiIcon1.png MH3JhenMohranIcon.png MH3KelbiIcon1.png MH3MelynxIcon1.png MH3PopoIcon1.png MH3LudrothIcon.png MH3QurupecoIcon.png MH3RathalosIcon.png MH3RathianIcon.png MH3RhenoplosIcon1.png MH3RoyalLudrothIcon.png MH3UragaanIcon.png MH3UroktorIcon.png Status Effects StatusEffect01.png StatusEffect02.png StatusEffect03.png StatusEffect04.png StatusEffect05.png StatusEffect06.png StatusEffect07.png StatusEffect08.png StatusEffect09.png StatusEffect10.png StatusEffect11.png StatusEffect12.png StatusEffect13.png StatusEffect14.png StatusEffect15.png StatusEffect16.png StatusEffect17.png StatusEffect18.png StatusEffect19.png StatusEffect20.png StatusEffect21.png StatusEffect22.png StatusEffect23.png StatusEffect24.png StatusEffect25.png StatusEffect26.png StatusEffect27.png StatusEffect28.png StatusEffect29.png DefenseDn02.png StatusEffect-Para.png StatusEffect-Mudman.png StatusEffect-Poison.png StatusEffect-Sleep.png StatusEffect-KO.png StatusEffect-Crystal.png StatusEffect-Snowman.png StatusEffect-Frostbite.png Category 5 VillageIcon01.png VillageIcon02.png VillageIcon03.png VillageIcon04.png VillageIcon05.png VillageIcon06.png VillageIcon07.png VillageIcon08.png VillageIcon09.png VillageIcon10.png VillageIcon11.png VillageIcon12.png VillageIcon13.png VillageIcon14.png VillageIcon15.png VillageIcon16.png VillageIcon17.png Villageicon18.png VillageIcon19.png VillageIcon20.png VillageIcon21.png VillageIcon22.png Locations / Habitats FieldIcon01.png|Snowy Mountain FieldIcon03.png|Desert FieldIcon11.png|Desert 2 FieldIcon07.png|Volcano FieldIcon12.png|Volcano 2 FieldIcon08.png|Swamp FieldIcon13.png|Swamp 2 FieldIcon09.png|Forest FieldIcon10.png|Mountains FieldIcon14.png|Jungle FieldIcon16.png|Jungle 2 FieldIcon17.png|Tower FieldIcon06.png|Arena FieldIcon02.png FieldIcon04.png FieldIcon05.png FieldIcon15.png FieldIcon18.png =Weapons= Great Sword Weapon084.png Weapon085.png Weapon086.png Weapon087.png Weapon088.png Weapon089.png Weapon090.png Weapon091.png Weapon092.png Weapon093.png Weapon094.png Weapon095.png Weapon096.png Long Sword Weapon097.png Weapon098.png Weapon099.png Weapon100.png Weapon101.png Weapon102.png Weapon103.png Weapon104.png Weapon105.png Weapon106.png Weapon107.png Weapon108.png Weapon109.png Weapon110.png Weapon111.png Weapon112.png Weapon113.png Weapon114.png Sword and Shield Weapon132.png Weapon133.png Weapon134.png Weapon135.png Weapon136.png Weapon137.png Weapon138.png Weapon139.png Weapon140.png Weapon141.png Weapon142.png Weapon143.png Dual Sword Weapon068.png Weapon069.png Weapon070.png Weapon071.png Weapon072.png Weapon073.png Weapon074.png Weapon075.png Weapon076.png Weapon077.png Weapon078.png Weapon079.png Weapon080.png Weapon081.png Weapon082.png Weapon083.png Lance Weapon056.png Weapon057.png Weapon058.png Weapon059.png Weapon060.png Weapon061.png Weapon062.png Weapon063.png Weapon064.png Weapon066.png Weapon065.png Weapon067.png Gun Lance Weapon001.png Weapon002.png Weapon003.png Weapon004.png Weapon005.png Weapon006.png Weapon007.png Weapon008.png Weapon009.png Weapon010.png Weapon011.png Weapon012.png Weapon013.png Weapon162.png Weapon163.png Weapon164.png Weapon165.png Weapon166.png Weapon167.png Weapon168.png Weapon169.png Weapon170.png Weapon171.png Weapon172.png Weapon173.png Weapon174.png Weapon175.png Weapon176.png Weapon177.png Weapon178.png Hammer Weapon022.png Weapon023.png Weapon024.png Weapon025.png Weapon026.png Weapon027.png Weapon028.png Weapon029.png Weapon030.png Weapon031.png Weapon032.png Hunting Horn Weapon144.png Weapon145.png Weapon146.png Weapon147.png Weapon148.png Weapon149.png Weapon150.png Weapon151.png Weapon152.png Weapon153.png Weapon154.png Weapon155.png Weapon156.png Weapon157.png Weapon158.png Weapon159.png Weapon160.png Weapon161.png Light Bowgun Weapon07.png Weapon046.png Weapon047.png Weapon048.png Weapon049.png Weapon050.png Weapon051.png Weapon052.png Weapon053.png Weapon054.png Weapon055.png Heavy Bowgun Weapon033.png Weapon034.png Weapon035.png Weapon036.png Weapon037.png Weapon038.png Weapon039.png Weapon040.png Weapon041.png Weapon042.png Weapon043.png Weapon044.png Weapon045.png Bow Weapon115.png Weapon116.png Weapon117.png Weapon118.png Weapon119.png Weapon120.png Weapon121.png Weapon122.png Weapon123.png Weapon124.png Weapon125.png Weapon126.png Weapon127.png Weapon128.png Weapon129.png Weapon130.png Weapon131.png Felyne Weapons Weapon014.png Weapon015.png Weapon016.png Weapon017.png Weapon018.png Weapon019.png Weapon020.png Weapon021.png Category 8 Guild Cards GuildCard1.png GuildCard2.png GuildCard3.png GuildCard4.png GuildCard5.png GuildCard6.png GuildCard7.png Village Inhabitants Villager1.png Villager2.png Villager3.png Villager4.png Villager5.png Villager6.png Villager7.png Villager8.png Villager9.png Villager10.png Felynes Kitchen Felyne01.png Felyne02.png Felyne03.png Felyne04.png Felyne05.png Felyne06.png Felyne07.png Felyne08.png Felyne09.png Felyne10.png Felyne11.png Felyne12.png Companion Felyne13.png Felyne14.png Felyne15.png Felyne16.png Felyne17.png Felyne18.png Felyne19.png Felyne20.png Felyne21.png Felyne22.png Felyne23.png Felyne24.png Felyne25.png Felyne26.png Felyne27.png Backgrounds Village BGs VillageBG1.png VillageBG2.png VillageBG3.png VillageBG4.png VillageBG5.png VillageBG6.png VillageBG7.png Wallpaper BGs QuestBG01.png QuestBG02.png QuestBG03.png QuestBG04.png QuestBG05.png QuestBG06.png QuestBG07.png QuestBG08.png QuestBG09.png QuestBG10.png QuestBG11.png QuestBG12.png QuestBG13.png QuestBG14.png QuestBG15.png QuestBG16.png QuestBG17.png QuestBG18.png QuestBG19.png QuestBG20.png QuestBG21.png QuestBG22.png QuestBG23.png Game Logos MHLogo.png MH2Logo.png MHPLogo.png MHF2Logo.png MHFUlogo.png Mhp3rd-logo.png Mh3logo-english.png MHFOLogoJP.png Credits *Credit for these images go to Capcom for providing them and to GeneStarwind for taking the time to convert and upload almost all images. ^_^ Category:Item Icons